Applications that deliver substantially the same content at substantially the same time to multiple destination devices, such as Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), web-conferencing, video conferencing, and other multi-user applications, typically use multicast communication, or “multicasting,” to reduce network bandwidth consumed and ease server burdens. Multicasting network packet data involves using routers and other network devices to replicate packets for receipt by multiple recipients and thereby reduce the transmission burden on the sender, leading to scalability and more efficient packet delivery to multiple recipient devices. Because the network replicates multicast packets at the routers, multicasting may reduce the redundant transmission that may occur when transmitting data for the above multi-user applications.